Conviértete en un SuperHéroe
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: Buenas gente, nuevo fic ¿te gustan los heroes? ¿tienes un favorito? Fic interactivo. ¿Que pasaría si tus pjs de Favoritos de Hetalia, fueran Heroe...y villanos? multipairing/marvel/ Ayudalos a salvar al mundo
1. Chapter 1

B**uenas gente! Aquí bengo a ofrecerles este nuevo fic, que espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Consta de varios episodios y tiene un intento de comedia pues soy mala en el genero pero bueno, siempre ahí una primera vez.**

**Eso que en mitad del cine te de ganas de escribirlo el día del estreno fue tan… pero bueno no mas charla y mas acción aquí le dejo la antesala.**

**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, todos los personajes son de Hidekaz. Los super-heroes tampoco son de mi pertenencia. Yo solo me dedico a escribir lo que imagino que seria.**

_"Iniciando análisis."_

_"Revisando base de datos."_

_"Encontrado ubicación actual_"

La gran pantalla de la computadora principal comenzó a mostrar mapas en diferentes ventanas, donde mostraban una gran "x" roja, no paso mucho para que el monitor, anteriormente vacio estuviera repleto ahora no solo de mapas, sino también de videos y fotografías. Al parecer se habían dedicado a vivir en paz, lástima que no todo se obtiene en este mundo.

La habitación estaba en total oscuridad, mas eso no fue obstáculo para poder reconocer una silueta en una de las sillas del lugar, que miraba fijamente como cada vez aparecían ventanas nuevas y más información.

_"Análisis terminado"_

La voz de dicha maquina saco al sujeto de sus cavilaciones, llamando su atención y logrando que se incorporara y acercara a dicha maquina, la luz del artefacto no fue suficiente para que reconocer su rostro, era hora de que todos, sin excepción, se reunieran.

Algo realmente oscuro se acercaba al mundo que tanto conocían, el peligro rondaba a su alrededor y debían estas preparados para la guerra, solo era cuestión de que aceptaran unirse a la causa. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber quienes estarían dispuestos, pero de todas formas si le tocara persuadir a los demás, lo haría, no tenia remedio.

_"¿Desea contactarlos?"_

Pregunto una mujer que al parecer dedujo donde conseguir al hombre, pero ora vez, no fue suficiente la luz para descubrir sus identidades, la mujer se cruzo de brazos mostrando su actitud fuerte, al que parecía su jefe.

_"Hazlo"_

Fue la única respuesta del hombre, quien solo la había mirado de reojo, mirando la pantalla y toda la información en esta. Ya luego explicaría sus intenciones de juntarlos. La mujer volvió a salir, era hora de dejar todo, en manos de ellos.

**Si les gusto, dejen reviws... harán a la escritora feliz y la motivaran a subir mas caps. Digamos que este es cortito pues porque es la antesala y nada mas, pero ya los demás si serán mas larguitos, esto no solamente me inspirare en The avengers que se que esta de moda y todos son "fans"sino que habrá de todo un poco, porque me gusta marvel, si no solo después de la peli, sin contar que ya logre adaptar algunos pjs de hetalia para Spiderman, Wolverine y la infinidad de super-heroes que yo se que alguna vez en sus vidas debieron ver.**

**También acepto tomatazos, bombas, amenazas de muerte (que me han llegado ._.) y lo que quieran. Para hacer mas interactivo, pueden votar por sus favoritos, sean ustedes las que marquen a quienes quieren ver primero! el orden de aparición! los Latinhetalia también están incluidos!...asi que ustedes también mandan en esta historia**

**¿Quienes creen sera, los villanos? ¿tienen una idea de quien es el Cap América? ¿Cuales son sus heroes favoritos?**

**Saludos y nos vemos~**


	2. Aparece el Capitan

**Buenas de nuevo!**

**Pues me anima saber que si les pareció buena la idea del fic, en serio me hacen feliz. Si soy honesta llevo años sin escribir uno, así que si ahí algo que nos les parece me avisan, lo tomare como una critica constructiva e intentare mejorarlo.**

**Bueno supongo también que la pregunta del Cap America fue muy obvia xD Aun así vuelvo a repetir, ustedes deciden a quienes quieren ver! así que no olviden avisarme a través de reviws. Tambien aclaro que no me estoy basando en la linea de tiempo de Marvel, emm como decirlo. Puede que agregue cosas que llegaron a aparecer en las diferentes series, comics, peliculas y demás, pero no todo. El punto es poder mostrar a todos los pjs de Hetalia o su gran mayoría y claro esta, a los heroes de marvel. Cada país representara a uno de los héroes y villanos que tanto conocemos.**

**Mejor los dejo con el fic. Recuerden que nada me pertenece.**

"Actualizando datos e información actual"

Un hombre intentaba a toda costa comunicarse con el grupo de héroes más fuertes, debía darse prisa así que le dio una última calada a su cigarro cuando la computadora le saco de sus pensamientos. Camino lentamente hasta frente al monitor, acercándose lo suficiente para que la luz de esta por fin revelara su identidad. Un parche cubría su ojo izquierdo y sus cabellos se encontraban levantados de una forma muy peculiar, su mirada se mantenía seria, no era un chiste nada de lo que pasaba era divertido, solo esperaba que se reunieran y demostraran que aun podían trabajar en equipo.

Su agente más eficaz debería darse prisa, tras la negativa del hombre de hierro y sin el tiempo para convencerlo, debían buscar a aquel hombre líder; quizás con el correrían con más suerte.

-Ese egoísta, mas no le daré importancia hay muchos igual de fuertes- se dijo a sí mismo, chasqueando su lengua, la computadora se tardaba en dar con su ubicación, esperaba que la mujer tuviera más suerte que el mismo. La puerta no tardo en abrirse tras ese pensamiento, asi que giro su mirada hasta esta, dando con esa silueta femenina que conocía muy bien. Esos rasgos asiáticos, su cabello negro azabache y ojos igual de oscuros.

-Señor hemos dado con su ubicación- anuncio la recién llegaba adentrándose en el recinto, aunque su voz denotara algo de emoción su mirada se mantenía neutra. El sonido de sus tacones hacían eco en el lugar, sonidos que se detuvieron junto con ella al llegar frente a Nick, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción después de haber dado ella misma con la ubicación de el Capitán. Le entrego una carpeta antes de enderezarse –Señor, se encontraba en Carolina del Norte- solicitamos de su presencia lo más pronto posible, no se negó-

Aun no le hacían dado mucha información al respecto, pues ni ella misma sabía que era lo que pasaba por los pensamientos del hombre que requería de la presencia de todos ellos. Pero era de esperarse que ese extraño sujeto no se negara.

Montado en su motocicleta azul, con un casco negro que cubría su rostro y su característica chaqueta de aviador color marrón, con el 50 estampado en su espalda; se abrió paso por la ciudad, en dirección a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, lugar al que lo habían citado días atrás. Fue con la condición de que ayudaría si la situación lo ameritaba, mas si el ególatra hombre de lata se había negado, suponía que no era tan importante después de todo; total ese hombre solo vivía para que lo alabaran y nada más.

Se detuvo justo al frente del lugar donde lo esperaban, quitándose el casco para dejar ver sus cabellos castaños claros, su piel blanca típica de un hombre de ese país, ojos azules que brillaban tras unos anteojos. Hace poco había fingido su muerte, mas aunque disfrutaba de una vida mas tranquila simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Entro curioso, mirando a todos lados como un niño sorprendido de lo mucho que cambiaba todo en tan poco tiempo.

"Qué bueno que llegaste"

La voz de la fémina llamo su atención en el mismo instante, sonriendo animados la vietnamita no parecía cambiar por nada. Esta se encontraba parada a unos metros de él, con los brazos cruzados como si esperaba que este dijera algo – Nick te está esperando, has sido el primero en acepta y venir- le aviso, seria.

-Como dije, depende de la información que me den decidiré si ayudar o no- le respondió, más tranquilo, no había motivo para tanta seriedad cuando desconocía totalmente de que ocurría. Se acerco a esta lentamente- guíame Agente Kim..todo esto ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí- no es como si hubiera ocurrido hace mucho, pero supuso que esta entendería.

Y en efecto, se giro indicando de esa forma que podía seguirla – El director Nick no me ha dado información, al parecer no quiere que nadie más se entere a parte de ustedes- comenzó a hablar como para ponerlo al día de que tanto había ocurrido – Estamos en búsqueda del doctor y de asgardiano, esperemos que con ellos tengamos la misma suerte que contigo- se quedo en silencio al notar que llegaban a la puerta y tras marcar unos números en clave en la computadora de la puerta esta se abrió lentamente.

-ya veo, mas de seguro darán con ellos…- también guardo silencio al ver que la oficina se mostraba ante ellos y podía distinguir así a aquel hombre, sentado en su escritorio como si hubiera predicho que el ya se encontraba allí.

Una joven mientras, a unos kilómetros de allí pretendía salir de un departamento ajeno, con sus cabellos castaños y largos, donde un mechos muy curioso se levantaba por sobre los demás y con dos flores adornando su cabeza. Solo se detuvo al ver la contestadora, al parecer habían muchos mensajes, dudo en si despertar al otro o no, pero si eran tantas llamadas se trataba de algo importante.

-Lee venga no seas vago- exclamo en voz alta dejando en el sofá su cartera y dirigiéndose a la habitación de esta- creo que es importante Lee…despierta de una buena vez- Reprendió acercándose para mecerlo un poco, alcanzando así su meta de despertarlo. Medio abrió los ojos y comenzó a tallarlos, sin intenciones de levantarse; apunto de pregunta un "¿Qué ocurre?" perezoso, la joven se le adelanto como si leyera su pensamiento -Creo que necesitan al Hombre Araña- concluyo con una sonrisa.

Termino aceptando, que todos esos hombres tan peligrosos se unieran sencillamente no era una buena idea, temía que esta vez no pudieran contra tantos, pero aun había muchas personas a las cuales podían convencer de ayudar.

Camino junto a Kim, en silencio después de que les revelaran parte de la información, la cual deberían mantener en secreto totalmente –Podríamos llamar a Natasha- exclamo de repente, girando a ver la pelinegra, como esperando que esta diera su aprobación. Aquella mujer conocida como Black Widow era una experta sacando información y recolectándola, toda una espía a decir verdad. Podrían solicitar sus servicios.

-No sería una mala idea, contactare con ella también- respondió la asiática, como si hubiera recibido órdenes importantes y corrió a realizarlo en ese mismo instante – Por cierto- se detuvo no muy lejos, para poder verlo- y gracias por la ayuda Jones- asintió y ahora si desapareció entre los corredores.

Se estiro un poco soltando un bostezo, todos estaban muy serios y aunque no entendía muchas cosas solo sabía que algo malo venia sobre ellos- Bien creo que iré por una hamburguesa- canturreo antes de comenzar a caminar fuera del lugar, para poder ir a comer algo. Esperaba poder contar con la ayuda de los demás.

**Y bien? ¿les gusta, no les gusta?... todavía no quiero dar información de que es lo malo que ocurrirá, hasta no mostrar a los heroes mas relevantes de la historia. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que apareció Spider y Mary Jane? xD**

**Poco a poco irán apareciendo mas y mas. Otra cosa, por si no captaron bien Nick Fury es nada mas y nada menos que nuestro Holandés ~ y la agente Maria Hill nuestra olvidada Vietnam.**

**¿Quien esperan que sea Tony? ¿De que personaje les gustaría ver a México? Apuesto que notaron quien es Nat**

**¿ Algún personaje que quieran ver en el próximo cap? **

**Me despido...Saludos a todos y ya saben también recibo tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bombas(?) lo que quieran**


	3. A trabajar

**Otro cap, aquí por fin aparece Ironman, no pude evitar no poner a prusia como tal, si son idénticos xD no tengo mucho que agregar, como dije ya tenia 3 caps escritos me falta uno y según si gusta el fic, escribiré mas x3**

**Como ya dije, nada de esto me pertenece! **

A trabajar

_**Moscú – Rusia**_

La silueta femenina se abria paso a media noche por las desoladas calles de la capital del país mas grande del mundo; sus cabellos rubios llegaban un poco mas debajo de sus cintura y se movían de un lado al otro a medida que esta caminaba cuidadosamente. Estaba en un misión encubierta, haciéndose pasar por una simple mujer, bibliotecaria; todo con el fin de capturar a un estafador buscado a nivel mundial y que ahora se encontraba allí, a unas cuantas calles de su ubicación actual.

Todo iba a la perfección, ella trabajaba para aquel sujeto en una vieja y olvidada biblioteca, que ahora que lo pensaba el sujeto fue muy tonto a dejarle todo tan fácil ahora solo era cuestión de arrestarlo, pues en los archivos consiguió la dirección de su residencia. Nada del otro mundo.

El sonido de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos, se detuvo en el acto y trato de adivinar de quien podría ser aquella llamada, lamentablemente no dio con el culpable de esta interrupción. "la agente Kim", sin duda no se lo esperaba, en lo mas minino. Contesto en el acto entrando a uno de los callejones oscuros más cercanos, solo por si acaso.

-¿Qué quieres?- era su modo de saludarla, no tendría que será amable, estaba ocupada.

-Disculpa si llamo en un mal momento pero, necesito de tu ayuda- aquellas palabras por parte de la asiática le hicieron interesarse un poco por el motivo de su llamada, arqueando una ceja dejo que esta hablara y le contara lo que sea de que se trataba.

**Sao Paulo – Brasil**

Buscando un lugar tranquilo, cerca del mar se encontrara el sujeto según todos los informes de la policía, FBI, entre otras más organizaciones incluyendo la ONU misma; el sujeto más peligroso del mundo. El temible hombre verde, que no era más que en estos momentos un simple hombre de apariencia algo frágil, anteojos y una sudadera a pesar del calor que hacía en ese momento. Claramente era un extranjero en aquel lugar, aunque como humano pasaba desapercibido y hasta se podría decir ignorado.

Comenzaba a adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, donde aquel monstro no molestaba mas, oh si, vivir frente al mar le daba una muy diferente perspectiva del mundo ahora que no estaba involucrado en nada que, le hiciera perder los estribos y destruir cosas, todo era totalmente perfecto.

**Moscú – Rusia.**

Tras aquella llamada y ahora rodeada de varios agentes que llevaban a una camioneta de contención al muy buscado estafador, aun meditaba sobre aquella propuesta de la mano derecha de Nick.

"Volver a trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D y aquellos sujetos" no es que no le gustara la idea, pero ahora que se había dedicado a trabajar encubierta y acostumbrado a aquello. Se detuvo en seco, había tomado su decisión.

-Sera divertido- dibujo una ligera y algo sínica sonrisa en sus rojos labios, un poco de verdadera acción no vendría mal comparado con lo aburrida que había estado últimamente. Ya que si Nick estaba reuniendo a tantas personas, era por un único motivo; el mundo estaba realmente en peligro.

**Berlín – Alemania.**

Una mujer de cabellera castaña, ondulada y larga hasta la cintura. Sus labios pintados en un rojo bien llamativo y su mirada verle, se abría camino por el vestíbulo del hotel donde se hospedaban, notablemente estresada y de mal humor, su rostro hablaba por sí solo.

-Si no fuera tan narcisista y pensara en los demás en vez de él mismo todo el tiempo ¿Qué le cuesta aceptar la llamada de Nick?- mascullo, pisando cada vez más fuerte, es que no tenía caso. Desde que lo conoció siempre se porto como un idiota, que la hacía enojar, la preocupaba y de paso derrochaba dinero en armaduras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, destruía. No tenia reparo y un día de estos la terminaría matando de preocupación; o de estrés, como justamente este instante.

Llamada tras llamada, no ha hecho otra cosa que rechazarla y ahora era ella la que estaba siendo bombardeada de llamadas, que solo lograban enojarla más la sacaban de juicio pero eso ya no importaba, el evento de beneficencia en Alemania había culminado así que podía regañarlo como se debía, ese hombre no entendía de otra forma que no fuera por las malas

-Gilbert Beilschmidt…en este mismo instante quiero que contestes el teléfono y hables con Nick AHORA- soltó de golpe apenas abrió la puerta, consiguiéndolo de lo más tranquilo tomándose una buena cerveza sentado en un cómodo sofá de cuero blanco, que vida llevaba el hombre.

-oh ¿tan pronto ya estas enojada?- pregunto como si en verdad le sorprendiera- Vamos tomate una cerveza ¿o quieres un vino?..Creo que ahí vino- se levanto solo para evadir el tema, tal y como siempre hacia, creía que había quedado claro que a pesar de que si trabajando en equipo hacían grandes cosas, para él era más importante su empresa y dinero, ah sí y salvar al mundo por su cuenta.

-No estoy de broma, deja de tontear y prestame atención….esto parece ser serio-tomo una pausa para acercase hasta el y arrebatarle la cerveza de las manos antes deque este llegara a la barra para sacar el vino.

-Te dije que si querías una cerveza me dijeras..no era necesario robaras la mía- replico ignorando el anterior comentario de esta, de verdad no le importaba.

-Tanta insistencia es porque de verdad te necesitan- exclamo golpeando suavemente su pecho con una de sus manos- no te hagas de rogar y averigua que sucede.

-Oh vamos Eli, si Nick esta reclutando a tantos no importara mucho que yo falte..aunque claro lloraran mi grandiosa presencia…- se cayo de golpe a ver esa mirada verde realmente enojada o mejor dicho furiosa, fija en el.

-Bien haz lo que quieras…pero considera esto como la antesala para que renuncie ser tu novia- el chantaje emocional, así como había dejado de ser su asistente para ser su novia, claramente también podía renunciar. No es que le gustara verlo arriesgar su vida, pero, una corazonada le decía que en serio los demás le necesitaban, además nada perdía con saber que sucedía, era mejor estar preparado a lo que se avecinaba a que le callera de sorpresa y la única forma de descubrir que es lo que venía en camino, era contestándole las llamadas de Nick.

-oh pero…- justo en ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono, la mujer solamente se lo tendió mirándolo en forma de advertencia, si no contestaba ella se iría, así de sencillo.

Suspiro resignado, no tenía otra opción más que contestar al llamado de "esto no se queda así" fue lo que alcanzo a murmurarle a la dama antes de girarse y contestar –Dime…mi grandiosa persona espera que sea algo realmente importante- esa fue su forma de saludar.

Mientras la mujer se cruzaba de brazos con una expresión de satisfacción mientras lo veía acercarse al balcón de la habitación. Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza que le había quitado a este relajándose de no tener más ese bendito aparato sonando a cada rato aunque esperaba que sus corazonadas no fueran nada más que eso, pues realmente se preocupaba por él.

**En un lugar desconocido.**

Una sombra se paseaba por el lugar, su silueta era de alguien grande y en una capa, parecía inquieto.

-Ya falta poco,da?-

**Y aquí es donde digo "Continuara" de verdad espero les guste ;O; mas si no es así, no importa u.u seguiré haciendo preguntas ¿quien cree que sera Rusia? porque ahí salio, muy obvio por cierto xD ¿les gusta a prusia como el hombre de acero? ¿quieren mas caps? ¿quieren saber sobre los villanos? ¿o prefieren saber sobre los demás héroes?**

**Como ya dije, acepto tomatazos, amenazas, demandas(?) emm lo que quieran. Todo es bien recibido x3**


	4. Y todo marcha bien

**Bien esta cap si no me dejo satisfecha pero queria presentarles a Thor, que es nada mas y nada menos que unos de mis nórdicos favoritos el cual no pude evitar imaginármelo como el dios xD es que...tienen tanto en común y no, no es Denmark... así que léanlo para saberlo.**

**El proximo cap lo dejo para presentar a los villanos, a los malos malosos...aunque como ven el que esta planeando todo es el Ruso. Sin mas dejo de dar spoiler y los dejo con el fic, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen-**

Por el momento vamos bien

El hombre alto, con un parche y un gran copete miraba unas carpetas que se encontraban esparcidas en su escritorio; se trataba de los informe de los pocos que se habían dignado a prestar sus servicios y mejor aun, que hayan decidido trabajar en equipo para no solo ser héroes y salvar así el planeta, si no para demostrar que en equipo son más fuerte que nunca. A si sus enemigos se trataran de los peores villanos unidos y que alguna vez tuvieron que enfrentar por separado; no tendrían oportunidad.

-Haciendo un repaso contamos con el Capitán América, Spiderman y Black Widow, ¿lo de Ironman es en serio?- poso su mirada en la mujer de negra cabellera frente a él, uniformada como siempre esperando que confirmara, pues si era honesto aquel hombre había desviado tanto el tema y dicho tantos comentarios alabándose a sí mismo que dudaba si entre todo eso había afirmado o no. Por eso ese hombre nunca era recomendado para ese tipo de trabajos, puede que fuera listo y millonario, pero en personalidad daba mucho que desear.

-En efecto, la señorita Héderváry lo acaba de confirmar en una llamada, vienen en camino- asintió después de concluir sus palabras, por lo menos el hecho de que tuviera una mujer a su lado lo hacía más razonable, no es como si le estuvieran pidiendo que dejara su compañía y cosas irracionales pero este no había hecho más que negarse e ignorar sus intentos de contactarlo.

-¿y qué hay de los demás?¿no han logrado conseguirlos?-pregunto con su voz grave y autoritaria esperando que la mujer tuviera una respuesta a ambas preguntas, alzando su única ceja visible en una clara señal de curiosidad con respecto a la respuesta.

-Bueno..- tomo una pausa, los estamos contactando y ya hemos localizado la ubicación de algunos, pero no piensan venir si no hay mas información al respecto, señor- intento explicarse, claramente era imposible que aceptaran cuando lo único que tenían para ofrecer es una petición por parte de Nick que no daba mucho a pensar pues, podría tratarse de una trampa para capturarlos en caso de ser una amenaza para S.H.I.E.L.D o cosas así. Sin olvidar que muchos ya tenían sus propios equipos y otros más preferían trabajar por su cuenta ignorando a los demás super-heroes.

-Pues si ese es el problema, dales mas información Kim- agrego girando su silla para poder darle la espalda y mirar por el amplio ventanal que mantenía iluminado su despacho con luz natural. No tenían otra opción, al parecer tendría que dejar que se regara parte de sus planes, mas no todos; por lo menos lo más importante ni Kim ni el Jones los sabían, se guardaría ese información para cuando estuvieran todos reunidos.

**Asgard**

Aquel lugar era real y totalmente diferente al mundo que todos conoces, aquella apariencia de haber sido sacado de un cuento de hadas; con palacios, cascadas, torres y plantas que solamente verías en tus mas maravillosos sueños, es allí, en aquel lugar donde en el castillo más grande y que sobresaltaba de los demás, viva Odin.

No solo el habitaba aquel castillo, sino también su esposa e hijo, aquel que poseía poder por sobre los truenos y un martillo que no podía ser tomado por alguien más que no fuera él. La armonía y tranquilidad de aquel lugar después de la pérdida de Loki al momento que se rompiera el puente que conectaba el mundo de los humanos con el suyo.

Thor un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos rubios un poco más arriba de sus hombros, a un lado de su cabeza tenía una cruz en modo de broche; con su martillo en mano y una armadura adornada con una larga capa roja, era nada más y nada menos que el heredero de Odín. Aunque este aun esperaba encontrarse con su hermano viajando de un lado un mundo a otro, no falto mucho cuando por fin se resigno a que conseguirlo no iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba desde un principio.

En una de sus esporádicas visitas al mundo de Milgard para poder estar al tanto de lo que hace cierta persona, especial aunque no lo dijera a viva voz, aquella que fue una de las pocas que creyó en él y le brindo de su confianza ganándose así parte de su respeto y cariño; noto que algo no marchaba como lo hacía siempre ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho de que no tardo en llegar a aquel mundo cuando sin previo aviso fue rodeado por agentes de S.H.E.I.L.D, los cuales tenía un buen tiempo que no veía y supuso que si aquellos hombres que se vestían ridículamente estaban allí era porque no se le avecinaba algo bueno.

-¿Qué quieren?- cuestiono manteniéndose estoico llevando su martillo al hombro posándolo en el sin cuidado alguno, mirando a cada a uno de los presentes hasta que alguien se dignara a responder a su pregunta, mas si no lo hacían pronto claramente podría ser un poco más agresivo al momento de preguntar.

"Tenemos una misión para ti"

Fue lo que exclamo uno de los tantos hombres esperando que eso respondiera a su pregunta, sin duda llamo su atención, lo demostró al momento que una de sus cejas se alzo interesado, sus días habían estado un poco aburridos, no le vendría nada mal un poco de acción.

**Base de S.H.I.E.L.D**

En una habitación amplia de grandes ventanales justo en el último piso del edificio, adornada con largos y cómodos sofás de cuero negro que resaltaban en aquellas blancas paredes y alfombras rojas, una mesa en el medio del lugar y en la esquina del fondo a la izquierda una buena barra con todo tipo de bebidas y copas, las puertas grandes y de roble daban paso a aquella estancia, cuyo aire acondicionado y aroma agradable presentaban un ambiente cómodo y confortable para aquellos que ya iban a entrar.

"Espero que sea de su agrado caballeros"

Fue lo último que escucharon de aquella agente de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados, antes de que desapareciera por los corredores después de haberlos escoltado a dicha habitación, el pequeño grupo que había acudido a su llamado ahora intentaban ponerse cómodos mientras charlaban y se ponían al día de lo que habían vivido hasta entonces.

-Supongo que esto se pondrá interesante o como sea ¿no?- hablo el más bajito de todos, con su cabello castaño peinado a un lado y sus atuendos característicos de su país de origen, mientras miraba por la gran ventana realmente aburrido aunque no lo diría a los presentes, que por cierto no eran muchos.

-Eso espero, por cierto esas cosas de comida rápida son realmente deliciosas- exclamo el de lentes y de cabellos claros que hacían que sus orbes azules resaltaran mas, mientras le daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero, pendiente de lo suyo pero sin olvidar el motivo por el que estaba allí.

-esto es ridículo- mascullo por lo bajo la rubia que estaba en la esquina más alejada de ellos, como si es que los considerara basura y no quisiera acercarse.

-Tsk, en este momento podría estar en un crucero con mi sexy asistente esperando a que me dieran mas información al respecto, pero no tuve que hacerle caso…me dijo "será bueno que te reencuentres con ellos" si claro cómo no, esto no es nada grandioso- protestaba por lo bajo en hombre de hierro, que tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención se encontraba en la barra sirviéndose un poco de lo mejor que hubiera allí, que su visita no fuera en vano pues tuvo que dejar de ir a una de esas buenas fiestas que tanto disfrutaba para esperar a que los demás miembros del grupo que intentaba formar Nick estuviera completo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver de nuevo a la agente que los llevo hasta aquella habitación, siendo acompañada de el señor de los truenos, cuyo rostro se mantenía sin ninguna expresión podrían jurar que el sujeto no los reconocía pues no mostraba intenciones de saludarlos fraternalmente hasta que claro, se dieron cuenta que eso era lo que ocurría.

-El asgardiano esperara con ustedes, con su permiso- aviso la mujer antes de salir del lugar dejando allí al rubio.

-Bien….veni…do….de….vu…elta- exclamo el capitán mientras intentaba hablar lo más claro que podía, teniendo la boca llena.

**En un lugar desconocido**

-Al parecer también contaremos con la ayuda de un "dios", da- exclamo casi musicalmente mientras se alejaba de la computadora donde anteriormente estaba trabajando o mejor dicho, contactándose. Su plan seria sencillo, reunir a algunos cuantos villanos que hayan sido capaces de darle un buen reto a esos molestos "superhéroes" con el fin de poder usar un arma de rayos gamma y así todos en el planeta tierra serian como él, todos serian uno con sus ideales.

**Y bien, continuara~ xD **

**Dejen sus comentarios con respecto al fics...hablenme de lo que quieren ver en el!...mas comedia podría intentarlo aunque como dije en el primer cap, soy muy mala en eso xD**

**Recibo quejas, amenazas, sugerencias lo que quieran, tomatazos, emm bombas(?). ¿Alguna pareja en especifico? ¿a que personajes quisieras ver como tu super heroe favorito? ¿fan servise? xD lo que quieran.**

**Nos vemos~**


	5. Una reunión oscura

**Nanana nana nana nanana nana nana Batman~ Aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo mas que había olvidado subir por cuestiones de no conseguir tiempo para hacerlo, perdón la demora y aquí presento a algunos villanos, no están todos. Me enfoque en 4 en especifico porque los demás iran uniéndose mientras la historia avance. ¿ Querían Rochu? ahí lo tendrán! le fu prometo hacer mas largos.**

**Recuerden que nada de esto me perteneces ¿bien? así que los dejo con el cap.**

Una oscura reunión

No había mucha luz en el lugar, simplemente unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban tenuemente la estancia, ayudando a diferenciar poco a poco a los presentes que por cierto no eran muchos, solo unas cuantas personas que en su mayoría parecían conocerse o por lo menos disimulaban como si fuese cierto. Un hombre alto y algo robusto, que lucía una capa larga y una bufanda enrollada al cuello parecía complacido de haber sido capaz de contactar con los presentes, sonreía alegre como si pudiera sentir que su plan estaba a punto de dar frutos y como si supiera que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Otro de los presente traía consigo una armadura dorada con un casco adornado con unas especies de cornamentas, una capa verde. Dejando de lado ese estrafalario vestuario, se podía notar como el portador parecía ser de baja estatura y con una tez blanca y pálida, sus cabellos era claros, demasiados para ser honestos y su mirada era violeta. No parecía tener interés alguno en su mirada, hasta se podría decir que estaba algo ausente en ese lugar.

Justo al lado del grandote con bufanda, se encontraba sentado un chico más pequeño y de rasgos asiáticos muy delicados, vestido con atuendos de aquellos lados y con su cabello negro sujeto en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones a cada uno de sus lados y la mirada más tranquila de los presentes. Parecía está jugando con el peluche de un pandita mientras esperaba que alguien hablara primero.

No muy lejos de todos ellos también se encontraba un hombre en traje, bien arreglado aunque con el cabello rubio algo desaliñado pero no lo suficiente para que luciera descuidado, de tez blanca y dos esferas verdes, resaltaban un poco. Grandes cejas era lo que más resaltaba e su rostro y una sonrisa algo arrogante que rayaba en lo odioso, mirando a los presente como si su intelecto fuera mayor al de todos los demás allí reunidos. Sentado con los pies apoyados descaradamente en la gran y ovalada mesa central, se encontraba al igual que todos los demás esperando que alguno iniciara la conversación.

-Supongo que es hora de comenzar ¿da?- su tono parecía amistoso, cualquiera diría que ese sujeto se burlaba de las habilidades de los reunidos; como si todo fuera un mísero juego y este solo los había citado para su propia diversión. El de ojos verdes rodo la vista, como arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado asistir en vez de haber aprovechado de estos instantes en su recinto planeando su próxima hazaña.

-Vengo a ofertarles el unirse a mí y mi ejercito con el único motivo de exterminar a los humanos, ser los dueños del planeta; que supevillanos y mutantes sean uno conmigo ¿da?- retomo la palabra cual político en discurso, siendo lo más breve y preciso en todo momento, total no es como si quisiera extenderse en un discurso absurdo redundando en el mismo tema, todos debían conocer ya sus ideales, solo que esta vez requeriría de algo de ayuda. Claro, aun no estaban todos, pero si contaba con ellos, los demás poco a poco se unirían. El efecto que causo en los demás no fue nada fuera de lo que esperaba, en realidad.

-¿Qué ganamos nosotros ayudándote en tu propósito?- elevo la voz el hombre de grandes cejas -¿Qué ganamos colaborando a ustedes los mutantes?- volvió a pregunta algo arrogante, mientras el asiático sonreía como si supiera exactamente que respondería el otro. El más pálido de los presentes se limito a saltar su mirada entre ambos hombres, aun sin muestras de interés alguno. El silencio reino un momento en todo el lugar, mientras el más alto se levantaba de su lugar.

-Como ya he dicho camarada, tú podrías vengarte del Capitán América. Reinar a mi lado siendo el cabeza de HYDRA ¿no es suficiente acaso? Luego ¿por qué conformarnos con "este" mundo? Podríamos dominar Asgard mismo y poder deshacernos de aquellos molestos seres que frustraron nuestros planes, siendo una sola entidad, un mismo grupo, un equipo tendremos más oportunidades de triunfar- Soltó, hablando con más seriedad pero sin suplicar su ayuda, alentándolos con aquellos que tanto añoraban esperando que fuera suficiente con eso.

-Mientras no intentes traicionarnos luego, cuenta con mi ayuda Midgardiano- sonrió suavemente el mas pálido en una peculiar forma de aceptar ayudar en lo que necesite; aunque de todas forma no temía por ser engañado, el dios de las mentiras nunca caería en los juegos de un mutante como el de bufanda, su único propósito era dominar a los Midgardianos y vengarse de su hermano, quien parecía tener cierto aprecio por la tierra. La mirada del hombre de traje se fijo en el que a simple vista no parecía de la tierra, analizando que hacer o qué decisión tomar.

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

Cayo la noche fría y tormentosa, como si augurara futuros terribles sucesos que cambiaria sus vidas una vez más, ya no había marcha a atrás y a partir de ahora solo tenían que permanecer unidos ante lo que sea que se les avecinaba y claro está, poder contar con más ayuda. Se encontraban en aquella habitación una vez mas todos por su lado, como si se trataran de extraños, como si nadie nunca se hubiera encontrada así fuera casualmente.

-¿Saben algo? Soy demasiado grandioso como para estar aquí haciendo nada, de no ser porque Eli me obligo a venir juro que ahora estaría en cosas más interesante que esto- escupió claramente irritado el albino mientras miraba a todos los presentes rascando su cabeza, nada interesante en serio, quería mantener su mente ocupada en quizás una cerveza en buena compañía no esto. Mas al parecer nadie fue capaz siquiera de prestar atención a sus palabras ¿Por qué? Tan sencillo como, no había sido la primera vez que lo decía en todo el día.

-Pues yo estoy feliz de verlos- por fin hablo el portador del escudo impenetrable, sonriendo para aligerar un poco el ambiente- Hey tu, el hombre araña ¿no?. ¿Por qué tan silencioso?- ya estaba aburrido y cansado del silencio.

-eh..¿yo?-se señalo a sí mismo, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna- No por nada en especial, solo pensaba que sería divertido hacer bolar a los villanos que planeen atacar- se encogió de hombros, había sido el último en llegar y aunque se llevara bien con el hombre de hierro, estaba inmerso en sus pensamiento- pero claro no tengo dichos poderes, aun así sería divertido de ver- admitió despreocupada, además que también pensaba en Mei a la cual no pudo acompañar a ver una película como había prometido días atrás, que terrible.

-Se aproxima una tormenta- murmuro el asgardiano, mirando por la ventana mas para sí mismo que para sus compañeros con los cuales no es que se llevara de maravilla, le caían bien y eso era algo.

-Y ahora nuestro turista favoritos es meteorólogo ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¿Los rayos o la fuerte lluvia que cae allá afuera?- pregunto entre divertido y sarcástico el albino que se había echado en el sofá como si fuera su propia casa. En respuesta el rubio solo lo miro de reojo, no valía la pena responderle.

-¿Siempre tienes que comportarte así Beilschmidt?- pregunto el capitán mientras cruzaba los brazos y le veía como si estuviera en desacuerdo con su actitud, cosa de siempre, parecía como si con esas dos formas de ver el mundo tan diferentes que tenían nunca llegarían a un acuerdo. El otro por su parte tampoco respondió, solo rió un poco mientras cruzaba sus manos tras su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

**En otro lugar alejados de allí**

-Yak, no deberíamos asistir recuerda que los vengadores no debería ser nuestra prioridad, trabajar en equipo con ellos no nos llevara a nada- hablo un hombre de lentes y cabellos café a su compañera que parecía emocionada mientras conducía.

-Ed, considéralo como hacer una buena acción que cambiara al mundo ¿a poco no te gustaría volver a verlos? Además si necesitan ayuda deberíamos brindársela, por algo tenemos poderes- explico manteniendo una actitud calmada y alegre, le sonrió tímidamente al hombre a su lado y acelero la velocidad de su vehículo. Era hora de volver a su trabajo.

**Continuara~**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Ya por fin se dieron cuenta de quien es Rusia o aun no a quedado claro?¿que poderes tendrá Yao? ¿Quieren ver un enfrentamiento entre Alfred y Arthur? No olviden dejar reviws con lo que quieren ver en el fic! recuerden que es interactivo y yo recibo cualquier tipo de ideas, criticas y recomendaciones!**

**Es todo por ahora, prometo colgar el siguiente capi la próxima semana es mas estoy pensando en subirlo semanalmente, así que nos vemos~ **


End file.
